


A Very Good Boy

by Bam4Me



Series: Good Boys [1]
Category: teen wolf - Fandom
Genre: Daddy Kink, Gen, M/M, Spanking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-02
Updated: 2014-10-02
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:48:01
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bam4Me/pseuds/Bam4Me
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles isn't always good, but sometimes he's very good.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Very Good Boy

"Well, since you're being such a bad boy, I'm just going to have to find a way to change your mind." John used one arm to pin Stiles down at the base of his back, making the teen squirm in his lap.

"No, I'm good, I'll be good, I promise dad. Please don't?"

John shook his head, "No Stiles. You've been very uncooperative lately, I'm just going to have to make sure you don't do it again." Stiles felt his pajama pants being pulled until they were down over the curve of his ass, making Stiles struggle harder to get out of his dad's strong hands.

"No, please don't Dad. I'll be very good."

Stiles jumped in John's arms when a firm smack came down over his bare bottom, being more surprising than anything.

"No no, Dad, no!"

They kept coming down over his bottom, lighting it a bright pink and slowly getting darker as they went. "We'll talk more about this when it's over, Stiles. Just be good for now and everything will be okay."

"No no no..." Stiles kept muttering to himself as it sent, trying to get away from the painful stinging sensation while so firmly pinned down to his Dad's lap. "No, please Daddy no. Too much."

The sheriff kept going until Stiles' bottom was a bright red and the teen was jumping at every hit, no matter how light.

When he pulled the boy up into his arms Stiles didn't even realize it was over, still trying to get away from his dad while the man tucked him into his arms, pulling Stiles' head into the crook of his neck, just holding him there and letting him cry himself out. "You did so good, Baby. Daddy's good little boy, aren't you."

Stiles snuffled out into his neck, face wet and sticky against John and squirming in place. "I good Daddy? Not bad boy?"

John nodded into his neck, "No, Baby. Not a bad boy, Daddy's good little boy. I know you didn't like that, and Daddy didn't like doing it to you, but even good boys need to learn sometimes."

Stiles nodded against him again, tears still leaking out of his eyes and nose still running, but no longer squirming or trying to get away, slumped against John's chest. "I good boy."

John made a noise of agreement against his head, kissing Stiles' forehead, "Yes. A very good boy."


End file.
